A vehicle of this kind is described, for example, in EP 0 733 003 B1 and in DE 298 13 998 U.
For the purpose of loading and unloading goods vehicles, it is often necessary to use forklift trucks or similar lifting devices in order to lift the cargo from the ground onto the frequently relatively high loading surface, and to set it down again.
In order to facilitate the loading and unloading procedure, goods vehicles are frequently also equipped externally at the rear with loading ramps, which generally exhibit a depth of ca. 2 m. In the driving mode, the loading ramp is folded vertically upwards against the rear end of the vehicle. For loading and unloading purposes, this ramp is brought into a horizontal attitude as a first stage by means of hydraulic lifting cylinders. The rear end of the vehicle is opened, and the goods to be unloaded are pushed onto the loading ramp. The loading ramp is then lowered to the ground by means of further cylinders.
A disadvantage associated with this process, however, is the need for a correspondingly large maneuvering distance or space behind the vehicle for lowering the loading ramp, which often leads to problems due to a lack of available parking space. Moreover, the loading ramp in its raised, horizontal position not only constitutes a traffic obstruction, but also represents a source of danger, in particular to the riders of motorcycles and bicycles.
Since, with the loading ramp in its upper raised position, the ramp is situated at a height of more than 1 m, an additional risk of accident exists in conjunction with loading and unloading, especially if the loading ramp is made slippery by snow or rain.